Yenozono
by DJ Luna
Summary: First, Yuni have to deal with her bodyguard, then she have to deal with summer camp, and now a crime that she may have been framed for. (Part Three: Act One & Act Two)
1. Part One

(Note- I don't own DDR. KOA and other relative companies own them. And, I'm sorry, but I couldn't think of another name for the story.)  
  
Yenozono  
  
By: DJ Luna  
  
Hi, my name is Yuni Beth or Yuni. I'm popular at my school and other places, but to tell you the truth, it is not easy to be popular like me. For an example, every weekend I must sneak out of the mansion just to be with my friends. At home, the security is very tight. Everything was on camera and the phone was bugged. Because of that, I'm not free to do any thing at all. The main reason why I don't like staying at home is that there is hardly anything to do but play with dolls, play video games, and watch TV all day! And if I escaped from the mansion, the police would come after me. But that was changed...  
  
One rainy day, I was walking to the kitchen at home. At that time, my dad was on the phone talking about a bodyguard. I stopped and listen from under the table that was in front of a large greenish plant. I know that the place is on camera, but the camera can't see me if the plant was in front of the table, right? But anyway, I have no clue what was my dad talking to, but according to his replies, I assume that he was talking to the bodyguard. Sure I may be able to go out now, but people and my friends will look at me like that I was crazy if a person was following me! Even worse, he is coming here, but by then, I will be over Emi's house tomorrow, just as longer that it is not raining very hard. Then five minutes later, I just have realized that the camera have caught me on the act when I was going under the table, but at least I didn't get in trouble, except the fact that my mother scold me for messing up my skirt.  
  
At nighttime, I was in my room; talking to Emi on the cell phone that Alex has given me at school. " What, you have to come over to my house in the morning?" Asked Emi. " Please, Emi, I really need to come over there," I said. " I'm not sure that my mom would allow you to come in this early. You can try coming in about 7:30." Said Emi. "O.K." I replied. I hang up the phone and jump toward my bed. I snug my self inside the yellow cover and fell asleep but then, I've received another phone call from my cell phone. I woke up and answer my cell phone. This time it was from Tracy. "Yuni, we will have another meeting at my house tomorrow at 7:30," said Tracy. " Can you have the meeting at Emi's house?" I asked. "Well, I must ask Emi about that." Answered Tracy. "O.K., I understand," I said. I hang up and walk back to the bed, asleep.  
  
The next day, I woke up at 7:20 A.M. I were about to get dressed, but then I found out that I've slept in my clothes but I brushed my hair, grabbed my big brown fur coat, and went down the stairs quickly and quietly. However, when I was halfway down the stairs, I've seen a tall figure that was walking around at the front room. I was dismayed, because I thought that figure was a thief or worse. I quietly went up to the weaponry room, but it was locked. I have to do something about this, but I was a coward. Regardless of that, I quietly went down the stairs so I can get out of here. Every thing was doing O.K., until I accidentally bump into a marble stand with a blue vase that was by the stairs. The stand did not fall down, but the vase fell down, making a shattered sound. I then heard a gunshot that was fired from him. Loudly, I screamed like a hyena and ran out of here quickly.  
  
It was very cold outside as I ran to Emi's house. Luckily, it was only a few blocks away before I reach it. I can tell that I was almost here, because her house is near the park. The only thing I have to do is to cut through the park then run straight ahead to Emi's house. Two minutes later, I was at the park, but I was here for another discovery. Another tall figure was at walking around the entrance to the park. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt under it, and he has black spiky hair. For some reason, I thought that he was just another person that was walking around in a Saturday morning, but when I walk toward the park entrance, he grabbed my left arm.  
  
I tried to struggle free, but his grip was no match for my attempts. I tried to scream for help, but no one was around. "Yuni, it's O.K." Said the figure. "Let me go!" I screamed. " Don't let me do this, the hard way," warned the figure. I bit his right hand so he could let me go. However, that didn't work. Instead, he tightens his grip into a point that I screamed so hard, that I ended up in tears. Then I saw Emi with her boyfriend, Rage, walking down the park romantically. " Emi, Rage, help me!" I screamed. Rage looked at the figure and me. " What the...I'm coming, Yuni!" Rage yelled.  
  
Rage prepares a fist and ran toward the figure, Emi took out her cell phone and call Ni-Na, and I just hope that the figure could let me go. Rage tried to punch him, but the figure punched Rage with his left arm, knocking him out temporary. Emi was panicking until Ni-Na, Janet, Alex, Maho, and Izam rushed into the scene. " What is going on?" Asked Maho. Ni-Na turned to Maho and exclaimed, " For crying out loud, we're in a kidnapping scene! Rage have been knock out in the process of saving Yuni, Emi called me and I don't know why, and how did you guys know that there was trouble at the park?" " I was walking over to Emi's house for the meeting," said Tracy." Same thing here," Maho and Alex said at the same time. " Don't just sit there and yap all day! We must help Yuni!" Ni-Na exclaimed again.  
  
" The only thing that I want to know is why in the world that a bodyguard would want to kidnap a fourteen-year-old child," said Janet. Izam look over at Janet with a confused look. " What?" Said Izam. " I'm sorry, I have some explaining to do." Said the figure, " I'm Yuni's bodyguard, and I was trying to take her back home because it is too early in the morning and it was too cold." "Now you just telling me that," Rage mumbled to himself as he struggles to get up.  
  
" The only thing that I would love to know, is how did you know that I was going to be here?" I asked the figure. " For one, I overheard your conversation about coming over to somebody's house at 7:30. I thought that you were talking about coming over at night, but then at 7:22 A.M., I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. At first I thought it was a servant coming down the stairs, but I've heard a shattered sound from the vase. I withdrew out my gun and fired once, but after I fired, I realized that I forgot to ask for the person's name. Luckily, I missed because it was a little bit too dark to see you. Then I heard a loud scream, and I saw a girl with a big fur coat that was running out the door. Looking at my watch, I realized that it was you, going to Emi's house, because it was almost 7:30. So I ran after you, but you didn't noticed. Right after you passed the restaurant that was by the toy store however, I turned left while you were going straight head to the park, so I can take a shortcut to the entrance of the park. When I reached there, you weren't here yet, so I walked around so you wouldn't get too suspicious. When you arrived, I walk closer to the entrance. I then, grabbed you left arm when you came closer to the entrance so I can take you back home, but I forgot to tell you I came to take you back home."  
  
" But HOW did you know that it was her walking out the door? I mean it could be somebody else going out for a morning walk," asked Tracy. " I looked at the girl's hair and I recognized that it was her, because I've saw her before and I looked at the family's pictures," said the figure. " Well that explains that, now the only thing else that we need to know is how did you know that my house was near the park?" Asked Emi. "Let just say that I've found a list of addresses that a certain male have dropped," said the figure. "Oops..." Said Rage. " Oh, that was yours. You could have it back," said the figure. Rage walks to the figure slowly and get the address list back from him.  
  
" Now can you let my hand go? You're holding it to tight," I asked him. "I will let it go, when we get home," he said. Tracy looked at her watch and said, " I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but the meeting will be cancelled due to house work that I have to do." " Yes, I have chorus too," said Ni-Na. " But what is your name?" I asked him. " My name is Akira," said Akira. "Um, were you guarding in the front of the dance club last Saturday?" Asked Izam. " I was inside, patrolling the place, and I've saw you putting a kick me sign behind Rage's back," Answered Akira. "So it was you!" Exclaimed Rage. " Hey, you were the one that switched my drink with Tracy's last Friday," said Izam. " So that's why my drink tasted like root beer," said Tracy.  
  
After everybody has left the park's entrance to go back home, Akira and I was taking a walk in the park at 7: 45 A.M. I was afraid at him, but I calmed down and just walk, not getting into a conversation. When we reached back home, I found out that my parents were gone on a vacation for the rest of the summer. That means that Akira must baby-sit me for four months. At first, I thought it would be a disaster, but I think that this was a beginning of a change that I must get used to. While Akira was watching TV in the front room, I quietly sneak into the kitchen so I can get a cookie from the cookie jar. The TV was so loud that my mom could hear it from the second floor bathroom. When I opened it, I heard Akira saying, "No junk food until you eat your breakfast, Yuni." Oh, well, I have to be really sneaky next time, but I have a feeling that I will love the change...  
  
((Part two is coming soon...)) 


	2. Part Two

(O.K., this is part two of Yenozno. Also, anybody else that is mentioned in this story, I'm not referring to you or anybody else. After all, this is a FICTION story. So, I'm not referring to anyone that is in the story but the DDR characters in which I don't own. Okay? )  
  
Yenozono- Part two  
  
By: DJ Luna  
  
Hi, do you remember me? In case you didn't know my name, my name is Yuni. Remember about the day when I've met my bodyguard, Akira. Well, every since that day, we seem to get along...well almost at least. Now I can get out of this boring mansion, but then I have a new problem. In this boring place, there was nothing to do but go to the mall, rent video games, and be on the computer all day, until I got an idea that allows me to get out of this boring everyday routine.  
  
You see I got this idea from Alex. She is going to a summer camp, Juinki, in June. Secretly, I fill out the forum for entering the camp then while Akira was asleep, I gave the forum to Alex at my room so she can return it. "Well, at least you can go hiking, fishing, and you can cook there," said Alex. "And best of all, we can be together for one month!" I exclaimed. "Well yesterday, Tracy, Ni-Na, and Evil-Zukin signed up for it." Informed Alex. "O.K., when do I start going?" I asked. "You must be at the camp's bus stop this Monday at 8:30 in the morning," Answered Alex. "8:30 in the morning!" I exclaimed. "Don't worry, put this powder in Akira's coffee when you fix him one. That way, when he drinks it, he will be instantly knocked out," said Alex.  
  
"Are you sure this will work," I asked. "Oh it will work," guaranteed Alex. "O.K., I think you better go before Akira..." Then I was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Yuni, what are you doing in there?" Asked Akira. I've found out that it was too late. Akira has waked up from his rest and I just knew that I've exclaimed too loud. I turned to Alex and I whispered, "Quick, hide in the closet." Alex walked to the closet quickly, but then she tripped over my foot that was by my stool. Then she fell into the closet door. Luckily, the door was open so she fell into my clothes. I tried to close the door, but before I had the chance, Akira opened the door to see what I was doing.  
  
"What are you doing, Yuni," Akira asked me again. "Nothing, just watching TV," I said. Akira paused for a while and stared at me. For some reason, my heart started to beat faster and my body started shaking. I tried to look at him, but I was scared and I started shaking faster. "Why are you staring me like that," I asked him. "I know you're hiding something, Yuni, but I will find out sooner or later," Akira replied. Akira closed the door and went down stairs. Alex came out of the closet and asked me, "Why were you shaking?" "I don't know but for some reason, he just gives me this scary feeling every time I looked at him." I answered. "Calm down, it will be O.K., when we go to the summer camp tomorrow," said Alex.  
  
In the next morning at 8:20 AM, Alex and I were in my room, watching movies. "No, you idiot, don't go there!" Said Alex. "Um, not to be rude, but I think you take those movies TOO seriously," I said. "I'm sorry but these movies sometimes get too scary for me," said Alex. I looked at Alex and said, " This is probably why I'm afraid of Akira, because I'm watching too many scary movies and I didn't know it." " Well, you can fix some coffee for him," Alex, suggested. "I'm not sure that I should do..." "Yuni, I dare you to fix him some coffee then. And don't forget to add the powder in it," Alex interrupted me. I was shocked when she dared me to do that. I mean sure we have to go in five minutes, but is that really necessary? But, it was time to face it.  
  
Alex gave me the powder and I went down stairs to the front room. There, I've noticed that Akira was on the couch, sleeping. I walk slowly to the kitchen so I can fix the coffee. After I fix it and put the powder in, I slowly walk to the red table that was on the left side of the couch. As I walked toward the table, Akira started to move a little. That warns me that I better move faster before he smells the coffee, but it was too late. Akira opens his eyes and he has seen me with the cup of coffee. I was shocked a little bit, but I tried to act natural and said, "Good morning, I see that smell of coffee have woke you up."  
  
"Actually, I've heard a sound from your room. Have you been staying up late again, watching TV, Yuni," Akira asked. "No, I just woke up early. Are you in the mood for coffee," I asked. "Well, I..." "Great, I'll put it on the table." I interrupted him. I put the coffee on the table and ran back up stairs to my room where Alex was getting ready. "Hurry Yuni, we'll miss the bus if we don't hurry." So Alex and I put on our fur coats, get our stuff, and rushed out of my room to the front room. There, we saw Akira face down on the floor with part of the cup's handle on his right hand. "Do you think that it worked?" I asked Alex.  
  
"Of course. I use it on Spike every time he tried to leave from my house. I just give him some water with the power in it and then he'll be under my dress up prank." Alex answered. "Oh, you don't mean..." I said. "Enough talk, we better get to the camp bus stop," said Alex. As we rushed to the front door, I've noticed that there was a little spill of coffee near a green plant that was behind the red table. I wanted to show Alex this, but we are running out of time. After five minutes of running, we have made it RIGHT on time. The doors on the yellow school bus were about to close until we ran toward to the door and bang on it. The bus driver opens the door and said, "You guys are lucky this time but this may be your last." We rushed in and we sat in the same seat together. In front of us was Tracy and Ni-Na sitting down, talking and on the right side of us was Evil-Zukin sitting by her self.  
  
"So, are you excited?" Alex asked me. "Are you kidding, I'm glad that I went there with you, but I hope that Akira will not find out about this." "Don't worry, how could he find us when we're 125 miles away from him?" Alex asked. Ni-Na turned around, facing me and said, "You better hope that you are not carrying a tracking device, Yuni." "A tracking device?" I said. "Well Akira could've put one on your hair with out having you noticing," replied Ni-Na. Tracy turned around to join in the conversation and said, "I don't think that he put one on Yuni. I mean did you see the cost of the tracking devices!" Then Evil-Zukin turned her head so she could look at Tracy and said, "I have to agree with you. I mean seven hundred dollars for one. And then you must pay three hundred dollars for the batteries."  
  
"Wow that's one thousand dollars total, but anyway what should we do first when we arrive there?" Asked Tracy. "Well first the principal will introduce us to our counselor, then we go to the camp out so the counselor could introduce her self personally." Explained Alex. "Wait, the counselors in the camp are usually female?" Asked Ni-Na. "In matter of fact, all of the counselors that we had are female. I doubt it that there will be a male counselor and so far, we NEVER have a male counselor," answered Alex "Then what do we do after that?" Ni- Na asked again. "I afraid you must find out for your self," said Alex. "Why?" Asked Tracy. "Because we're almost here," said Alex.  
  
At 12:30 PM, the bus stopped in front of the large-sized green house that was surrounded by large oak trees and pine trees. By the left side of the house was a path with a lot of bushes that leads to the campout. We got our things and we walked to the front door with the other campers. There, we saw the principal. She was very short, but she is about fifty-five years old. Her hair was light gray like the rain clouds in the sky and the color of her eye pupils was black. Her face was wrinkled, but not too wrinkled; she also was wearing a small red kimono. "So, are you ready to have fun this year?" Asked the principal. "Yes, Ms. Jean." Everybody said in unison. "Good, because, I have a special surprise for you. Go to the campout to find out what it is." Said Ms. Jean.  
  
So everybody, including me, rushed to the short bushy path to the campout for the surprise. I was hoping that it would be neat. When we reached there, however, everybody was shocked. There was a tall male standing there, looking at us. He looked exactly like Akira except he had on small glasses that have rectangular lens. I have a bad feeling that the male is Akira but it could not be possible because he doesn't wear glasses...or does he? And if the male were Akira, then he would have a lot of explaining to do.  
  
"Hello campers, I'm Mr. Kongouji and I will be your counselor this summer," said Mr. Kongouji. "Um, can we go hiking now?" Asked a boy. "I may think about it, after we introduce our selves and put up our stuff. " Said Mr. Kongouji, "Now, can everybody gather around the campfire?" Everybody gathered around the campfire and sat on the logs. Mr. Kongouji, however, just stood up.  
  
"Do you want me to introduce my self first or do you guys want to go first?" Asked Mr. Kongouji. "I think we better go first," said Alex. "Very well, we can start with you," said Mr. Kongouji. "Well, my name is Alex and I like to study and talk on the phone a lot." Said Alex. "Thank you Alex. Now will you please introduce your self, young lady?" Said Mr. Kongouji. He pointed to the blond haired girl that was sitting by a boy with yellow spiky hair and a blue shirt. She was wearing glasses, a red shirt, and blue pants. Her hair stops at the end of her neck, so you can tell that she has short hair. "Well, my name is Amanda and I could get very jumpy some times. Also, I love to play hide and go seek and go to work with my mother," said Amanda.  
  
"Thank you Amanda, now can you introduce your self, sir," Mr. Kongouji asked the boy that was by Amanda. "Well, I don't want to tell you my real name, but people called me Chaos. I love to cook, eat, and make up plans." Said Chaos. "Okay, you two boys with the white shirts, introduce your selves," said Mr. Kongouji. "O.K., my name is Paul and this is my friend William. We love to play video games, pull pranks on girls, and read science fiction books," said Paul. "Also, we love to watch science fiction movies and TV-shows," added William. "O.K., girl with the short red hair, would you please introduce your self," said Mr. Kongouji. "My name is Kelsey, and I love to read books and novels. Also, I like to go fishing and hiking," replied Kelsey.  
  
After everybody has introduced them selves. Mr. Kongouji started to introduce him self. "O.K., I'm not going to tell you my first name, but you can call me Mr. Kongouji. I have a serious problem with pranksters and people that talk behind my back. Some times, I can tell that a person is hiding something. Also, I don't like people to go through my stuff with out asking me." Said Mr. Kongouji, "Now would you please go to the house so you can put your stuff away."  
  
At 3:10 PM, everybody went to the light- green house that was behind him so they can put their stuff away. The room has a wooden floor with a green rug in the middle, ten beds, and one bathroom. It also has that nature scent that is calming to the campers. "So, what do you think of this year counselor?" Asked Tracy while she put her bag under her bed. " In my opinion, I think he's the type of guy that would take every seriously." Replied William. "Yea, but after we put our stuff away, I say we go to sleep on him, just like we done on our last year counselor," suggested Paul. "Or, one of us can distract him and the rest of us can hide from him in here," said Kelsey. "It will be like an I.Q. test." Said Amanda. "O.K., but who will be the distracter?" Asked Tracy.  
  
"I think that Yuni would be a good one," said Alex. "Why, me?" I asked. "I think that it may sounds reasonable that Amanda should do it. After all, she is afraid of tall boys like him," Paul teased. Amanda smacks Paul in the back of his head. "Hey, what was that for?" Asked Paul. "For acting like a retard," said Amanda. "Well, you're not alone," Evil-Zukin said while she points at me. Then Mr. Kongouji walked in to see what was going on. "Hey, what's all the commotion in here," asked Mr. Kongouji. Everybody turned his or her attention to him. "There's no problem, Mister," said William. "Are you guys planning on a prank on me?" Mr. Kongouji asked William. "No, sir," replied William.  
  
"Well, you guys better hurry up or we may not be able to go hiking," said Mr. Kongouji. "Um, I'm sorry, but I don't want to go hiking." Said Paul. "Well I would hold it off until tomorrow," suggested Kelsey. "O.K., we can go hiking in the morning." Said Mr. Kongouji, "Now I will be in my room, resting, so you better not leave here, because if you do, then you will be in serious trouble. I will be back, when I wake up," said Mr. Kongouji. Mr. Kongouji opened the door and he walked down the short stairs. Alex closed the door behind him and asked, "So, what do you guys want to do?"  
  
"Hey, we can gather around and play charades," suggested Alex. "Or we can play truth or dare," said Evil-Zukin with an evil look on her face. " No way, let's play a trivia game," argued Amanda. "Can you guys be quiet; I'm trying to listen to the news," said Tracy. "You brought a radio with you?" I Asked. "Janet gave it to me so I can listen to the news." Tracy replied. Then our conversation is interrupted by a news report. "News flash! Yuni Beth, a daughter of a famous movie producer, is missing. She was last seen running in 2102 West St. with a young blue- haired girl that has a fur coat on. Some say that her bodyguard, Akira, is also gone missing. We will get more details soon. This is Channel Three News, reporting out."  
  
"I have a confession to make." I said, " I ran away from home so I can get away from the boring routine that I've been following everyday." "I hope you realized the trouble you've caused. The bodyguard could be looking for you right now," said Kelsey. "Hey, I got it. We should camp out somewhere else with out letting the counselor knowing," said Paul. Amanda then slaps Paul again. "What was that for?" Asked Paul. "For making the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard," said Amanda.  
  
"Well, I do love a challenge for a change," said Chaos, "but that will get us in trouble." "Well some one could give him a cup of water and I will put in the knock out powder in it," said Alex. "You have a powder that knocks out people?" Ni-Na asked Alex. "Yes, it is in my pocket," answered Alex. "OK, but who will be the volunteer to do it," asked William. Without thinking, I said, "I'll do it." "O.K., let me get the water from the bathroom then," said Kelsey. So Kelsey went to the bathroom to get the water. After Kelsey gave the water to Alex, Alex put the powder in and gave it to me. I went outside to Mr. Kongouji's room and walk in. When I walked in, Mr. Kongouji was in bed, asleep. But to me, it looks like that he's knocked out already.  
  
I put the cup of water on a small table that was beside his bed and turned toward to Mr. Kongouji to check on him. With my left hand, I touched his neck to see if he was breathing. When I did, however, Mr. Kongouji grabbed it. Assuming that was his reflexes, I tried to yank it out of his hand, but instead, that only wake him. He looked at me and asked, "Why did you touched me?" "Well, it looks like that you were not breathing at all," I said. "Did I tell you to stay in there until I wake up," said Mr. Kongouji. I tried to run away from him, but I couldn't due to the fact that he was holding my left hand. "Are you trying to do something to me," asked Mr. Kongouji.  
  
"I just came here to put this cup on your table and to check on you," I said. "Fine, but don't leave the campout until my assistant arrives," Said Mr. Kongouji, "I will be in here until tomorrow so until then, find something to do." So I left and I went back inside to tell everybody about the assistant. Four hours later when we were playing charades, Chaos has heard a knock on the door. He went up to the door and said, "Who is it?" "This is Mr. Kongouji's assistant," said the assistant. Chaos opens the door and the assistant walks in. When Tracy looked at the assistant she said, "N.M.R, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, since I will not be busy this summer, I decided to assist Mr. Kongouji," said N.M.R. "Oh, no, there goes our rest of our peaceful sleep here," said Evil-Zukin. "What do you mean?" Asked William. "Well for one, she snores," explained Evil-Zukin, "and two..." "Evil-Zukin, can you please for once, get along with her?" Ni- Na interrupted. "NO," said Evil-Zukin. "Oh boy, I can see that they will be arguing for the rest of this session of camp," said Alex. "This is an outrage." Said Evil-Zukin, "I'm going to march over to Mr. Kongouji and complain all night until she leaves!" "Hey, at least it's not Naoki," said Tracy. "Can we please get back to our game of charades?" Asked William.  
  
So Evil-Zukin accepted the fact that N.M.R will be Mr. Kongouji's assistant for the rest of this session and the rest of us started back on our game of charades. As for N.M.R, she went outside to cook something to eat with Chaos. I don't know what is Mr. Kongouji is doing in his room, but regardless of the disputes that Evil- Zukin and N.M.R may have, I have a very good feeling that this was a beginning of a long, fun, and yet weird summer vacation... 


	3. Part Three: Act One

Yenozono- Part Three/Act One

By: DJ Luna  
  
OK, do you remember the day when Alex and I met the campers? Well, this one is one of the days that will affect the campers, including us. It all started when I was still in bed. I don't know what the campers were doing, but I woke up when I heard a loud yell from outside. I fell from the bed, and I bump my head into the floor. Feeling grumpy, I stood up and I changed into my usual outfit. When I opened the door, I saw the campers, all dressed up in their usual clothes. "Why did you have to wake up this late?" Complained Paul. "Yuni, do you realize what time is it," asked Tracy. "We have been waiting thirty-minutes for you to wake up," said Evil-Zukin. "Well, who yelled?" I asked. "Don't look at me," said Tracy. "Guys, I have some good news and bad news," informed Chaos. "Well, spit it out," said Amanda. "The bad news is that Mr. Kongouji is not feeling well," said Chaos. "That means we can't go hiking today, right?" Asked Kelsey. "Well, not exactly..." Said Chaos.  
  
"Don't tell me that N.M.R is going to take his place!" Exclaimed Evil-Zukin. "That's the good news," said Chaos. "That's it, count me out," said Evil-Zukin. "Do you really hate her?" Asked Kelsey. "No, I just don't like her," explained Evil-Zukin. "Evil- Zukin, can we have a little talk," asked Amanda. "I don't see why not," said Evil-Zukin. So Amanda and Evil-Zukin went back inside the house to talk, Chaos went back to the counselor's house, and the rest of us stay put for a while. Few minutes later, Amanda, Evil-Zukin came out from the house, and Chaos came back out from the counselor's house to inform us the news. "Guys, I have more bad news." Said Chaos, "We can't go hiking." "Why can't we?" Asked Kelsey, "I've been looking forward this." "Well, N.M.R didn't tell me the reason why," said Chaos.  
  
"Then, we can go ourselves," said Paul. "Paul, you better stop making idiotic ideas," warned Amanda. "What, I just helping." Said Paul. "Well, since we can't go, then I will be inside, reading a book," said Kelsey. "Or, we can play a game," suggested William. "I know; lets do a scavenger hunt," said Kelsey. "We need teams and team captains," said Ni-Na. "I want to be team captain," Paul said. Amanda then burst out with laughter and said, "You, team captain! That's the MOST craziest thing that I ever heard ever since that Bigfoot story." "Hey, if you and me were team captains, my team and I would beat your team," said Paul.  
  
"I think we found our team captains. Now let's choose our teammates, but choose wisely," Evil-Zukin said. "First, lets flip a coin to see who pick first," said Tracy. "Fine, I pick heads," said Amanda. Tracy took out her coin and flipped it. "Well, head it is," Amanda said, "I pick Kelsey." "Fine, I pick...Tracy," said Paul. After five minutes have passed, Tracy, William, and Ni-Na was on Paul's team. Alex, Kelsey and I were on Amanda's team. Evil-Zukin is the hider (one who hides the stuff) and Chaos is the game official.  
  
"O.K., here are the rules of this game," said Chaos. Before he gets the chance to explain, Ni-Na interrupted and said, "No offence, but we already know the rules of the game. We just meet here in thirty-minutes." "But, how are we suppose to know what to find?" Asked Alex. "Well, I will get one thing and I will hide it. You will have an hour to find it, but first, you must give me ten minutes to hide it," said Evil Zukin. "Look, I have to call my mom in 15 minutes," said Kelsey." "Then call her now," said Paul. So, Kelsey took out her cell phone and dials the number. However, her call didn't go through. She tried again, but she gets the same results. "Last year, my cell phone works, but now my calls are not going through." Said Kelsey. "Wait, Ms. Jean once told me that if the counselor doesn't do the activities according to her plan, we can call her," recalled Amanda.  
  
"Then let's call her!" Said Kelsey, "I have been looking forward this, but now it's canceled!" "There must be a reason for this," said Alex. "Sorry guys, but there's no way that we can convince her." Said Chaos, "Her answers are final." "Forget convincing her, I'm reporting this to Ms. Jean," said Kelsey. "Hey, who said that you could report this?" Said Paul. "Ms. Jean herself said that. Now, Amanda, would you do the honors," said Kelsey. So Amanda took out her cell phone and press the so-called 'speed dial' button to call Ms. Jean. "There must be some explanation about this. I know that my bill could not be due already!" Yelled Amanda.  
  
"Let me handle this," said Kelsey. Amanda gave Kelsey her cell phone and she yelled out loud, "Look, this is an emergency call in the name of boredom and campers who are behind schedule! If we don't get to her, I will get a lawsuit, because I actually have proof that your company is scamming your customers by sending due dates that are about 1 month late than the original date!" There was plain silence until she said with a smile, "Okay, it's ringing." Amanda got the phone back from Kelsey and wait when disaster struck again.  
  
"For crying out loud, I thought I have that phone super charged!" Exclaimed Amanda. "Great, first the hike and now the phone. What's next, a walking, talking mad lady who complain how bad we were," said Paul. "Close, but it's a man," said a voice. Paul turned around and asked sheepishly, "Uhh...Mr. Kongouji, what are you doing here with a cold?" "I just came to inform you that N.M.R will be inside in a moment," said Mr. Kongouji. "And why would you be mad, about this?" Asked Paul "It's about our first hike. She's still mad about that prank that YOU have pulled off," said Mr. Kongouji. "For the last time, I didn't do it," said Paul. "Well you can tell that to her when she's comes," said Mr. Kongouji. So, I sat down with everybody else on the rug, waiting until N.M.R comes in... with a very bad hair day.  
  
"Hey what happened to your hair?" Asked William. "Somebody in this room, CUT my hair while I wasn't looking. Until the culprit fess up, we may have to sit here for two weeks." Said N.M.R, "All that I can say is that you better find the culprit before I get finished with my nap." N.M.R stormily left the room, slamming the door while Mr. Kongouji follows her. "Great, how bad it could get, William?" Paul whispered. "Don't look at me, I didn't cut her hair," William whispered. "If both of you don't confess to her, then every body have to stay here for two whole weeks," Amanda said. "But we didn't do it!" Paul and William said at the same time. "Then who did? I won't be wasting my time inside this dump," Alex said.

"Well if we can't find the one who's responsible, then some one will have to take the fall until we find the one who's responsible for this. But, if I ever find the real prankster, then I'll kick him or her out of this house," said Chaos. "You can't do that!" Said Kelsey. "Actually, he can, Kelsey," informed Tracy. "And why?" Asked Kelsey. "Remember when Mr. Kongouji assigned Chaos to be room captain when we were about to go on our first hike?" Asked Tracy. "Yea and we still have to find out who did the crime," said William, with a slight shocked look.  
  
"Wait, I remember that Paul have his scissors with him during the hike," I said. "Wait, if Paul have his scissors, then it have to be him," said Evil-Zukin. Paul stood up and shouted. "Okay already, I done the deed. No more of the hiding and the deceiving. It was I! I'm the one who cut her short blond hair!" Exclaimed Paul. "Gosh, you don't have to yell it out loud, dummy," said Amanda. "So it is settled, Paul is guilty of the crime and his punishment will be settled by the counselors," said Kelsey. "Or, the punishment could be..."  
  
Before Evil-Zukin could finish, William covered her mouth and whispered something to her. Evil-Zukin opened her mouth with a upset look and stand up and said, "What!? First N.M.R, now this captain junk! I going outside and no one is going to stop me!" Evil-Zukin stomps back outside, saying very bad words about people in this room. "Man, what's her problem. Just because Mr. Kongouji and N.M.R secretly assigned Chaos to be room captain with total authority in this room doesn't mean that she can say bad things about people..." Paul said. Every body looked at Paul. There was plain silence in the room and Paul covered his mouth and whispered, "Oh, crap..."  
  
"Paul V. Wilson, if you don't explain every single detail about Mr. Kongouji and N.M.R assigned Chaos to be the room captain, I will hurt you really badly," Amanda threatened. William stood up and walked beside Paul and said. "Okay I have a confession to make." "Actually, you, Evil- Zukin and I have a confession to make." Said Paul. "Paul, don't make this get worse," said William. "Look man, we might as well tell the whole room the truth. After all, the truth will set you free," said Paul. But, before they can even confess, N.M.R came in. "Alright who's the culprit?" N.M.R asked. William and Paul pointed at me and they said at the same time, "She did it."


	4. Part Three: Act Two

Yenozono: Part Three/Act Two

By DJ Luna  
  
"Hey, you just confessed that you did it," I said. "No, you're responsible and for the love of this whole house, I say that you sleep with the bears tonight," said Paul. "But-" "But, nothing. YOU did it, so YOU should pay," said Paul. "Nice try, Paul." Said Amanda, "N.M.R, Paul is the real culprit, so not only you can punish him for cutting your hair, but you can also punish him for trying to blame it on Yuni." "Look, it is obvious that we haven't found the real culprit, so you have to wait longer," said William. N.M.R. stamp her right foot and yelled "I'm going to find out who did it, today. And if I don't, then I'm just taking few people that may have to do with this, and I'm going to give them the new meaning of 'downtime'!"  
  
"Crap, what are we going to do now?" Asked Evil-Zukin. "I could have sworn that Paul have just confessed to us," said Ni-Na. "I say that William have to do with this." Said Kelsey, "After all, William tried to blame this on Yuni also, so at least he could be charged with is the fact that he is trying to hide the evidence." "I'm going to put it this way; raise your hand if you think that Yuni is guilty of the crime?" N.M.R asked. I looked around and the only hands that I saw were Paul and William's hands. "Okay, now that is settled, I have to charge my self of fooling you," said N.M.R Everybody, including myself, gave her this shocked look, but Chaos, in which he looked at her in a neutral way, and Evil-Zukin, in which she gave her a mad look.  
  
"All of this was a setup!?" Yelled Evil-Zukin, "I know that this is not April Fools Day, so you better give a very good reason why you did that!" "Okay, I have a confession to make. One, I didn't cancel the hike; Chaos lied to you. Two, Mr. Kongouji wasn't sick; he fake it that so that everybody think that I will be sub for today. Three, I didn't set this whole thing up; he did." Explained N.M.R "Wait, if Chaos set this up, then how did you end up playing along?" "Well, let's just say that he have better negotiating skills than I do," said N.M.R "Then that means that he was tapping somebody's phone, if any one know what I mean," said Kelsey.  
  
"Now the only question is that how did he wake up in 3:00 in the morning?" Asked N.M.R Everybody paused while Chaos was looking at me, directly. Everybody didn't notice that, but I got nervous until I finally spoke out. "Okay, I was using the bathroom at that time," I said. "Why you couldn't hold it Yuni," said Paul. "I'm sorry, but usually at that time, I got to go and that is usually my worse time to use it..." I explained. "And I thought I'm the only one who usually wakes up at that time because of her," said Alex. "But enough of the bad news, I have good news, go outside and let's get ready to go hiking!" said N.M.R

"Thank goodness for that," said Kelsey. Now, I was very happy about that, but I could not remember how this hike was because this day was so bad, that everyone was tired and exhausted. The only thing that I have to say is that is that it was Mother Nature's fault. We have to turn back because of RAIN! Man, I wish that it hadn't come right at the time when we was almost there. And because of that, everybody has to walk three miles back to the camp! But wait, that's not all; everything gets worse when we arrive back to the house...  
  
"Okay, I did not know there will be rain today," N.M.R said. "Nice try, first the prank that I still believe that you have planned, now this!" Said Evil-Zukin. "You don't know how mad I am that we have to walk back three miles. I don't care, but I'm going inside so that I can rest my legs," said Amanda. "Unfortunately, I can't determine that for you nor Mr.Kongouji can," said N.M.R. "What do you mean! You are the assistant for Pete's sake," said Kelsey. "But, not in this case. We only determine the event's that you guys do." Replied N.M.R "Then that's means-" "What!? Chaos will be our actual counselor!" Evil-Zukin shouted, interrupting Alex. "Don't blame N.M.R, or Yuni; blame me. If I weren't forgetful, then Paul, William, and Evil-Zukin wouldn't have confessed in front of him..." Mr. Kongouji said.  
  
After that remark, Mr.Kongouji and N.M.R left the house. I looked over at Chaos and strangely; he was asleep on his assigned bed. "Great, now we have to listen to a thug," said Alex. "Hey, he's not that bad," said Ni-Na. "Did they even consider the age of this guy?" Asked Amanda. "You probably won't belive me, but he's actually twenty-five," said Evil-Zukin. "Whoa, are you sure about that? He look like a seventeen year old to me," said Tracy. "Well, I don't care, but I say that we dump him and go to 'the place'," said Paul.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked. "'The Place' is THE place to go when you are mad because of someone or something. And the best part is that every counselor we have never found us. One counselor even called the search team in order to find us," said William."What happened there?" Said Tracy ."Well, when one of our scouts found the team, Amanda instructed us to return to camp...wearing raggedy clothing. Then, we expose ourselves wearing them. But, the best part is that when the team found us, they took us back home, and Ms. Jean actually ended the camp sections early because of that. Plus we didn't have to go to school because she persuaded our parents to take us to the hospital to check for diseases." Replied Paul."That was the year when I actually felt guilty for faking that. Mr. Yolanda wasn't that mean," said Kelsey. "Are you kidding? Every five minutes, he forced us to do twenty jumping jacks. And the top of that is that when we were bad, he forced us to sleep outside, even it was raining!" William exclaimed.

From there, a strange feeling has hit me. What if Ms. Jean actually turned off her cell phone and asked Mr. Kongouji to take the job. And if that didn't work, then N.M.R has to take it, or Chaos. But if all three was able to be here, then she may have planned this skit for them to do...or maybe she told Chaos to plan it. I don't know though, I may have to wait a little bit more before I can put in my two cents in...

[ Okay, okay, I was so busy that I don't have that much time that I've used to...But I've upload two pages in one day at least. And Please, don't even ask me why I even have two acts...you don't even know how much that I have to spend typing with the time that I have now. ]


End file.
